horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fuego Inestable
"Burning Low"("Fuego Inestable" en Latinoamerica) es el decimo sexto episodio de la cuarta temporada de Hora de Aventura. Sinopsis La Dulce Princesa se siente celosa cuando descubre que Finn esta saliendo con la Princesa Flama y Jake se encuentra en medio del problema. Personajes Finn Jake Caracol Dulce Princesa Princesa Flama Curiosidades El título provisional de este episodio es Quemandose Lento. En el adelanto largo parece que la DP pone nervioso a Jake para que le diga con quien salio Finn. Este episodio junto con cards wars son los episodios con los adelantos que mas muestran del episodio (por tener 3). Un avance de este episodio fue mostrado en la Comic Con 2012. Finn le construye una casa a la Princesa flama hecha de ramas,barriles y madera, ya encendidos. Como se ve en el avance queda confirmado el rumor de que la Princesa flama salió a explorar Ooo. Al parecer la DP va varias veces en ese episodio al fuerte del arbol. La DP le dice ha Finn que el es su heroe. Cuando la DP le dice eso a Finn el trae una libreta pero no se sabe que dice o que tiene dibujado ya que no la muestra. La relacion de Finn hacia la Princesa flama ha incrementado puesto que ahora se llevan mejor que cuando se conocieron en los episodio de Incendium y Hot to the Touch. Jake cuando le da consejos de las citas se lo explica en niveles.Segun Jake el primer nivel es abrazos,y cuando Finn le pregunta sobre el nivel 15 Jake le dice que se mantenga alejado de ese nivel, quiza referiendose al matrimonio. Cuando Finn se quema con el fuego de la Princesa Flama, Finn se tira a el agua pero la Princesa Flama no se ve afectada. Cuando finn sale del agua y la princesa flama va a verlo la casa se apaga pero despues de que se abrazan cuando finn se va la casa se vuelve a prender en llamas. Jake tambien habla del nivel 8 sobre tocar su cuerno. Se cree que habla de arcoiris. Se cree que finn y la princesa flama se han estado viendo antes ya que ella dice "has eso que me gusta" y al parecer finn ya sabe que es. Al parecer en el adelanto largo la dulce princesa saca algo de abajo de su almohada y lo mas probable es que sea una foto de Finn. En el adelanto largo al final Jake le dice a Finn que la DP esta locamente celosa. En el adelanto aparece una imagen donde PF va besar a finn. En el adelanto con sub español Jake le dice a Finn al final: estas completaente loco y seria un error de traduccion ya que dice: she is crazy jealous y su traduccion seria esta loca celosa o locamente celosa. El titulo en latinoamerica va a ser "Fuego Inestable" segun una fotografia de jose toledano en twitter . En este episodio, por el ambiente romantico, Jake parecia extrañar a Arco Iris porque al parecer loq ue dibujaba en la tierra era ella y al explicar sobre las citas a finn dijo algo sobre TOCAR SU CUERNO y se referia a ella. Galeria Obras de Arte Oficial Antecedentes del Arte Imagenes -Videos Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:No Emitido Categoría:No Emitido en Latino/España